All is Fair in Love and Pranks
by We.Do.It.In.The.Dark.StageCrew
Summary: Can Angelina get her revenge on Fred? Will Fred ever admit that it's more than a tiny crush? Will the hysterical part ever stop crying? R&R please!
1. Important Looking Intro

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter. :tear:**

**Chapter 1: Important Looking Intro**

"FREDRICK WEASELY! YOU PIECE OF ----!"

"ANGELINA JOHNSON! DON'T YOU DARE SWEAR!"

Fred Weasely smirked as he sat in the common reading a book. At least, that's what he appeared to be doing. In reality he was actually listening to Angelina curse his name in the girls dormitory.

Of course, he had no idea why she would be doing that.

SLAM! "FREDRICK ALLAN WEASELY, YOU WILL CURSE THE DAY YOU MESSED WITH ME!" Angelina stormed down the stairs of the girls dormitory. She reached the bottom of the stairs, and students rushed to get out of her way. Damn, she was sexy when she was angry.

Actually, Fred thought she was sexy most of the time. Not that he would ever admit that to her. In all actuality, Fred Weasely had a crush on Angelina Johnson. A very large crush, one that was almost borderline obsession. Of course, he'd never admit that to her either.

Fred looked up from his book in mock surprise. "What are you talking about, Angel?"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT, YOU JERK.!" She pointed at her hair, which was currently silver with green strips. "YOU DID THIS!"

Fred gasped at her hair. "Wood is going to be very put out, 'Lina. I mean, Slytherin colors? We have a game tomorrow, you know."

"I BLOODY WELL KNOW, FRED WEASELY. I ALSO KNOW THAT YOU DID THIS!"

"Never! I'm ashamed that you think I would do that." Fred looked taken aback. He had decided on playing the "I'm innocent" card this time.

"SWIPE THAT INNOCENT LOOK OFF YOU FACE, BEFORE I DO IT FOR YOU." Her voice dropped dangerously low as she pulled out her wand and pointed it at Fred. "You will rue the day you messed with me, Fred Weasely. I will get revenge. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but I will get it. You've been forewarned." She pointed her wand at her hair, returning it to normal. "Next time," She growled, pulling Fred toward her face, "don't use a spell that _I _taught you. Idiot." With that she stomped back upstairs, pulling Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet with her.

George plopped down next to his brother after watching the fight. "Christmas breaks in a few days." George looked at Fred. "You know the girls are coming to stay with us."

* * *

Fred smiled. "Yeah, I know. I also know that Angelina tells Katie and Alicia everything. And we all know how Katie is with secrets."

"Come on, Kates! Please?" Fred sped up to match Katie's speed as they walked toward Potions.

"No! Fred, you were mean to her. I promised I wouldn't say a word." Katie flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder, and sped up even more.

"But Katie! I need to know what she's going to do. You know, to prepare the family and everything."

"No."

Fred sighed. "Fine, then I guess I won't tell you what Lee told me about you. . ." He trailed off.

Katie stopped abruptly. "Lee said something about me?"

"Yeah, but I guess it isn't important."

"Fine, I'll tell you what she's planning. But she didn't tell me much. Had something to do with a bucket. Whatever she meant by that. Now what did Lee say?"

Fred frowned. A bucket? Hmm, what would she do with a bucket. Of course! Oldest trick in the book really. At least he had gotten his Apparition license the weekend before.

"Fred! What did he say?"

"Oh, right. Something about wanting your hot body." Katie blushed and practically sprinted to Potions.

A bucket. A bucket over the door, so it would spill all over him. Stupid in its simplicity, really. Well, he would be ready.

* * *

Ok, I know, not the longest or most interesting chapter. Ground work...ground work. I promise it gets really funny and really interesting. Please review! Please review! 


	2. Angelina Has Misplaced Her Bucket

**Disclaimer: Own nothing!**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewing! **

**Chapter 2: Angelina has Misplaced Her Bucket**

Fred walked up to the burrow after doing some last minute Christmas shopping. He had left Angelina behind in the village. She had said something about shoes.

Fred eyed the door to the kitchen. He always used it when coming from the village. Surely Angelina would know that. He spied a bucket. Of course she would. He smiled to himself before Appariting in. He would catch her coming through the door. Wouldn't she be surprised if her own prank backfired on her?

He appeared in the kitchen with a loud crack. George jumped. "What do you think you're doing? I just saw you out the window. Why didn't you just use the bloody door?"

Fred smiled. "Sorry mate, but I'm about to pull one over our dear Angelina."

George smiled back. "Well then. That's all you had to say, lovely brother!"

* * *

Fred, George, Katie and Alicia sat in the kitchen. George and Alicia were playing a game of Exploding Snap while Katie was reading the holiday issue of Teen Witch. Fred, however, was waiting.

He hated waiting.

Angelina was supposed to be back. But she wasn't. So Fred was sitting in his kitchen, waiting, and listening to George make up fake rules during his game of Exploding Snap with Alicia.

"I'm allowed to do that!" George pointed at the table.

"Are not! The whole point is for the cards to fall down, and explode _on their own_. You can't pound the table!"

"I am too! What do you think Fred?"

Fred turned toward George, eyes on the kitchen door. He hadn't heard the conversation. "Uhh, sure."

"FRED!"

When Alicia shouted his name, Fred swore he heard footsteps. He positioned his chair so he could see the door and he motioned for George, Alicia and Katie to do the same.

A few moments later, Angelina burst threw the door, carrying bags. She set them next to the door and began taking off her coat and scarf.

"Sorry I'm late, but I had some trouble finding a gift and everything. ." She noticed everyone staring at her and looked up. "Umm, do I have something on my face?"

Fred stood up abruptly. "It didn't work? But I, I saw a bucket up there!"

Angelina gave Fred a weird look. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"There, there was a bucket." He stuttered. "Over the door…"

She snorted. "Yeah, and George here is a girl. Use your eyes, Fred."

Fred ran to the door. "I swear to Merlin there was a bucket." He opened the door and stepped outside. "I swear to . . . JOHNSON! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Fred stepped back inside, covered in some sort of sticky substance; the bucket on his head. Suddenly, feathers flew through the door and attached themselves to Fred. "BLOODY HELL, JOHNSON! GET THIS STUFF OFF ME!"

Angelina slapped a look of confusion on her face. "So that's where my bucket went."

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Please tell me...PLEASE! I hope you like it and I really appreciate critisisms...**

**The story is about to get funnier...I hope...so please keep reading! Thanks!**


	3. Crossdressing Candies?

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN A THING, 'CEPT PLOT**

**A/N: Ok, I'm working on making the chapters longer, so don't worry. I think this is a fair sized one. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and thanks for all the suggestions. THANKS LOTS!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Cross-Dressing Candies?**

George stroked his chin. "So let me get this straight. You knew Fred would ask Katie, and see the bucket, and that he would apparate in. So when you were coming back from 'shopping', you levitated the bucket, opened the door, came inside and then when Fred walked out. . ."

Fred's head shot up when he heard his name. "Unsuspecting, innocent bystander, I tell you! Innocent!"

George waved his hand at Fred. "Shut up. Anyway, when Mr. Innocent here walked out, you preformed the Tipping Charm, and the whole bucket of, what was it again?"

"A potion that adheres itself to the users skin. Sticky stuff too. Called essence of durlap." Angelina supplied.

"Right. So this whole bucket of essence of durlap fell onto Fred." George finished, looking at Angelina.

She nodded her head, looking slightly amused, and very proud.

"Don't forget the feathers!" Katie spoke up.

"Oh yeah!" George exclaimed, looking with interest at the feathers attached to Fred.

Angelina smiled shyly. "Well, I hid a bag of feathers outside the door. I charmed them so that they would be attracted to the durlap. It worked nicely didn't it?"

Alicia laughed and poked the now feathery Fred. "I'll say it did."

Fred scowled. "Ok, now that we're done talking about me like I'm not here, I have a question. How the hell do I get this bloody stuff off?"

Angelina threw him a look. "Well Weasley, it will disappear in an hour. Washing it off will only result in a very ugly rash."

"I can deal with a rash."

"You didn't let me finish. A very ugly rash, in a very uncomfortable place."

Cue laughter.

* * *

She was damn sexy. No sexy wasn't even an appropriate word. She was beautiful. She was beautiful in every meaning of the word. Her eyes were enrapturing, and her laugh was like music. She was true beauty. 

Too bad he would have to spoil it.

It was true. He had a tiny crush on Angelina. He could admit that to himself. Which is why he knew her favorite color, band, outfit, brand of cereal, and perfume preference. Yeah, he told himself, just a tiny crush.

But, crush or no crush, he had to get her back. She had turned him into a freaking chicken, for Merlin's sake.

So, that's why he invited her to a game of Wizards Chess.

"Oi! 'Lina! Wanna play a game of chess?" Fred waved her over. It was after dinner, and the "chicken costume," as he liked to call it, had disappeared.

Angelina smiled and walked over. "Sure."

"Cool. Hey, want some candy?" He handed her a bowl of peppermints, her second favorite. First was chocolate frogs. Tiny crush.

She narrowed her eyes, and looked at the bowl suspiciously. "What did you do to them?"

"Nothing." It wasn't like they would turn her into a guy or anything. Of course not.

"So you didn't do anything to these candies?" She looked at him with a skeptical face.

"I swear on pain of death, I didn't do anything to them." George was the one who had actually made the candy. It was just Fred's idea.

Angelina stared at him a long time. Then her face broke into a smile and she took a peppermint. "Thanks."

"No problem. I just want to show you that there are no hard feelings." Fred was about to dissolve into giggles. He would save that for when she started to look like a boy though.

"Good." She unwrapped the candy and put it in her mouth. "I'm really glad we can put it behind us." She smiled, and sucked on the candy.

Fred counted to five. Both he and George had decided that five seconds was about as much anticipation as any one person could endure. At least when it came to seeing someone change genders.

1 Mississippi. Angelina smiled at him. He loved that smile.

2 Mississippi. She told him that peppermints were one of her favorite candies.

3 Mississippi. He told her that he knew that, she told him last Christmas. Merlin, there are certain things a person has to know when having a crush.

4 Mississippi. She asked if he was going to have one. They were darn good mints.

5 Mississippi. No, he wasn't going to have one. Too full from dinner.

6 Mississippi. Dinner was good, she said, as always.

Wait. Was that 6 Mississippi? Fred reckoned it was. He looked at Angelina. She didn't look like a boy. He squinted slightly. No, still not a boy. He turned his head slightly to the left, still squinting. Nope nothing still. Aha! If he turned his head to the right 45 degrees, squinted his left eye, and opened his right eye real wide, all the while blinking extremely quickly, she had a boyish look to her. Or maybe that was him faking a seizure. He couldn't be sure.

"Umm, what are you doing?" Angelina looked at him strangely. "You're not having a seizure or something, are you?"

Fred sighed. She was gorgeous when she was concerned. Almost as beautiful as she was when she was angry. "No. I, uhh, got something in my eye?" He ad-libbed.

"Oh." Sweet, she believed him. Now back to the real problem. Why was she not a bloody boy?

Angelina reached for the bowl of candy, her hand brushing his. "Mind if I have another?"

Fred threatened to turn a daring shade of fuchsia as she brushed his hand, so he merely shrugged.

"Thanks!" She unwrapped the second gender-changing peppermint and tossed it in the air, catching it in her mouth. Impressive. This girl was full of tricks, which was why Fred had been obsessing over her since third year.

He waited five more excruciating seconds but she was still a girl. Not that he minded her being a girl. He thought she was a beautiful girl. Though, he had no doubt she would be a damn sexy boy. Wait, what?

Fred shook his head. He didn't roll like that. Not that he had a problem with people who did think those thoughts (very wrong thoughts, though, coming from him.). He just wasn't like that.

Damn, this girl was really messing him up.

He looked at Angelina again. She was still a girl. Maybe George messed up when he was making the candy. Certainly she would be a boy by now if they worked. He would have to tell George that he messed up somewhere.

"Want one?" Fred came back into reality and saw that Angelina was holding the bowl out to him, smiling that smile that usually caused Fred to melt. He hated melting.

Should he take one? He figured he looked a tad rude, not taking any candy. And if they worked, they would have already turned her into a boy.

Fred shrugged. "Sure." He took a candy and plopped it into his mouth.

Five seconds later: Angelina burst out laughing.

He looked down and saw the reason. He had boobs.

Damn her and that smile.

* * *

**A/N: What will happen? Who knows? Read to find out!**


End file.
